


Thanks, Jon

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Robb Worries About EVERYTHING, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Robb is a nervous wreck through the progression of his relationship and Jon helps him out as a friend and a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Jon

Jon and Robb sat underneath one of the large trees that scattered across the campus of their University. Jon had been engrossed in a book that was lent to him by a classmate, Sam. Robb was sitting by his shoulder people watching. When Jon looked up, he could see Robb’s eyes focused there, again.

“Just talk to him.” Jon closed the book sharply.

Robb’s eyes looked fearful. “Please don’t make me.” 

“I’m really not forcing you.” Jon tried to crack a smile. It didn’t work so well.

“Gods, Jon just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean you can force me to talk to him.” Jon rolled his eyes as Robb rambled. He always got like this when he was anxious, especially about the prospect of talking to new people. He liked to make it seem like he was being forced rather than him wanting to. 

“I’m not-”

Robb cut him off. “I know that’s a good point and all, but I’m just nervous.”

“Robb-”

“You’re right, Jon. I’ll just talk to him. No biggy?”

“Right, Robb.” Jon couldn’t help at smile at his brother. Robb really was an idiotic, hopeless, romantic. But who was Jon to judge him. “Good luck.” And he meant that. From what Jon saw of the guy Robb had been stalking for the past month, he wasn’t sure they’d make a good match but he was not going to psych his brother out now. 

“Thanks, Jon.”  
~

It had been a couple days since Robb got up the nerve to talk to the guy and they seemed to have hit it off well. At least, that’s what Jon thought. Robb did get his number after all.

“I’m afraid.” Robb whispered to Jon. 

They were sitting on the couch in their living room watching Bran and Arya play each other in Mortal Combat. Arya was winning. 

“It’s just a text, Robb.”

“Just a text?! What if he thinks I’m too clingy? Too forward.”

Jon sighed and put a comforting hand on Robb’s shaking shoulders. “It’s been three days; he is not going to think that.”

“You just want me to make a fool out of myself.” Rob groaned, dumping the phone on the ground next to Bran. Robb put his reddened face into his hands.

“No. I just want you to be happy.” Jon picked up the phone from Bran and handed it to Robb. “Now, text him.”

“Fine, because you want me to, I’ll text him.” Robb quickly typed it and sent it, his eyes big. “I shouldn’t have sent him anything.”

“Too late now.” Jon shrugged, before beginning to coach Bran on how to be Arya. 

There were ten minutes of excruciating silence, mainly because Robb kept fidgeting and checking his phone. Jon had to take it away from him so Robb could settle down. When it buzzed, Jon waited a whole minute before giving it to Robb. Robb practically ripped it out of his hands and read it. A small, shy smile flooded to his features as he texted back calmly.

“Thanks, Jon.”   
~

It was the day after Robb’s first date with the man. Theon was his name. Robb had come home weightless with a large smile plastered on his face. It was the next morning and Robb was a wreck. 

“Fuck.” Robb was resting his forehead on the wooden dining room table. 

“It’s not that bad.” Jon took a bite of his eggs, glancing at his brother in amusement. 

“Says you!”

“Robb¬-”

“He’s too perfect.” Robb slumped in his seat looking miserable. 

“I really doubt that.” Jon actually had a class with him. He would never tell Robb that but the guy was kind of a prick. Jon wasn’t exactly sure what Robb saw in him. 

“Then why’d you make me talk to him in the first place?” Robb threw Jon an accusatory glare. 

Stunned, Jon stuttered. “What-”

“Oh, he texted back!” Robb cut him off and grabbed his phone. Jon watched a smile ease onto Robb’s previously worried face. Regardless of what Robb saw in the guy, he made Robb happy. Robb deserved to be happy. 

“Good?”

“Yeah. He wants to meet again.”

“Good.” Jon resumed to eating his eggs and Robb finally decided to touch his own breakfast. 

“Thanks, Jon.”  
~

It had been two weeks since the incident in the kitchen and Jon was reading a book, trying to settle down for the night. He had a test the next day and he should really be rested for it. There was a knock on his door and Robb’s head popped through the crack a moment later. Jon waved him in and Robb sat on the edge of the bed. The back of his neck was bright red and a gentle blush dusted over his cheeks. He was looking at his tangled fingers.

“Jon, guess what.”

“I don’t want to.” Jon had seen Robb date a few people in his life and he always had the same expressions on his face. He knew this one. 

“We kissed.”

Jon smiled in congratulations to Robb but he didn’t want to hear this. He actually would rather go to sleep and know nothing about his brother’s love life. As long as he was happy, that would be enough for Jon.

“I really don’t want to know-”

“I think I really like him.” Robb cut Jon off. His looked at Jon a little worried, but Jon could see the truth in his eyes. 

“That’s good, but don’t go too fast.” Jon couldn’t help but warn. When Robb fell for someone, he fell hard. Maybe not as hard as this time, but he had always loved deeply.

“You think I am?” There was worry in his voice. Jon gave him a playful shove.

“I think you overthink too much.”

“Right.” Robb swallowed and gave Jon an appreciative smile. “Thanks, Jon.”  
~

Robb had been officially dating Theon for two months. Unofficially, they were going on five, but Jon wasn’t counting. Robb was. Jon was sitting on Robb’s bed watching the red head pace back and forth across his room. 

“This was dumb.” Robb groaned, pulling at his hair in distress. 

“It’ll be fine.” Jon reassured like he knew Robb wanted. 

“Arya is going to hate him.” Robb gave Jon his most pitiful look. He really mastered the lost, kicked puppy look early on in life. 

“So, Arya hates everyone.”

“What if we all freak him out?” Robb’s blue eyes widened in worry. 

Jon smirked knowingly. “I doubt that’s going to happen.”

“And what if this is too much for him and he leaves.” Robb began to look far away as he carried on with that thought. 

“It’s going to be fine, Robb.”

“No. I should cancel-”

Jon cut Robb off sharply. “Robb, he is head over heels for you and if he can deal with you, he can deal with our family.” Jon was holding Robb’s shoulders, making him look at Jon in the eyes. “It will be fine.” Robb’s shoulders lost a small bit of tension and he smiled up at Jon.

“Thanks, Jon.”  
~

Jon was surprised this time to see Robb standing in his doorway a nervous wreck. It had been one year since Robb’s last nervous melt down and his boyfriend, Theon, had gotten pretty good at keeping Robb at ease. But Robb looked absolutely terrified and Jon began to grow concerned. If that idiot Greyjoy did anything stupid, Jon would rip his head off. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Robb whispered, frozen in fear. His blue eyes wider than Jon had seen in a long time. Jon instantly knew what Robb was talking about and smiled. 

“Of course you can.” He waved off. 

“Can I?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yes, Robb.”

“But, what if he finds out that I’m a spaz.” Robb said it like it was a huge secret that no one knew. Jon sighed. Sometimes his brother was such an idiot. 

“Trust me, he already knows that.”

That didn’t seem to calm Robb down and Jon patted the edge of the bed for Robb to join him. Robb sat down carefully, his back stiff as a board. Jon patted his back awkwardly. 

“I don’t deserve him.” Robb murmured, almost like he didn’t want Jon to hear. 

“Of course you do. He doesn’t deserve you. Believe me.” Really, Theon was an asshole. How he managed to get Robb stunned Jon every day. 

“What if this is too big of a step?”

“He practically lives at our place anyways; moving in together is not that big of a step for you two.” Honestly, Greyjoy was at their home almost every night. Getting an apartment for just the two of them would hardly make a difference save for the fact that those two wouldn’t be scarring any younger siblings. 

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Robb smiled thankfully. “Thanks Jon.”  
~

Jon knew it had to happen sooner or later. Robb and Theon could not be that happy all the time. Jon felt bad for thinking it, but it was true. So when Jon came home and found Robb sitting on the couch in a mess of tears, Jon sat beside home and tried to comfort him to the best of his ability. 

"Robb, it is okay-" 

"No." Robb shook his head, tears dripping down his nose. Jon handed him a tissue. "I fucked up and now he is gone."

Jon highly doubted that. Theon was practically glued to Robb’s hip. Even with this fight, Theon probably didn’t even know where to go. He was really hopeless without Robb. Maybe more so than Robb was without Theon. 

"He's not gone. Knowing him, he is probably sitting in the apartment just as upset. He is probably just waiting for you to come home."

"No, he probably hates me." Robb corrected with venom in his voice. It was weak, but still there. 

"He doesn't hate you. That kid loves you more than life."

"No." Robb shook his head harder as if that would change Jon's opinion. "It's over, right?"

“No, it was just a fight. Couples fight all the time." Jon smiled. It was true. The couple had gone two years since they first started talking without a signal argument. It was high time and the argument that did happen was not as big a deal as they were making it. 

"We never fight."

"Which is amazing all things considering."

"Meaning?"

Jon shrugged as if it were nothing. "Well, you worry about every little thing and he is an asshole. I'm surprised you two haven’t fought until this point. He is a huge fucking prick and you’re a worry wart. A rather unlikely pairing in most instances."

“Really?"

"You two are great together. You both really like each other, right? So it’ll all be okay. Just call him. I'm sure he wants to talk about this as much as you." Jon actually knew this for a fact since the Greyjoy boy kept trying to text him every few seconds. 

"You think?"

"I do."

"Thanks, Jon."  
~

Despite the utter mess Robb usually was when he came to Jon, he seemed rather put together this time around. Jon was actually more worried because of this. Robb was emotional. His feelings bled bright red and he wore his heart on his sleeve. Right now, he just seemed shell shocked. 

"Jon..."

"What's up?" Jon knew what this was about. The box was in his damn hands. 

"I'm not sure of this."

"You are not chickening out." Jon shook his head.

"It's just...what if he says-" 

Jon gave Robb a pointed look, cutting him off and thrusting the box back into Robb’s hands. 

"There is no way he is going to say no, so don't even think about it."

"How can you be so sure?" Robb was frowning, opening and closing the velvet box like he was practicing. 

"Because I've hung out with you two enough to just know. You know too."

"Yeah, I’m just-"

"Nervous? I get that. You’ll be fine. You'll knock Greyjoy off his feet." Jon was actually counting on Theon to shed a tear. As much of a cold exterior the boy tried to pose, he was a huge softy. Especially where Robb was concerned.

"You think he'll like the ring?" Robb asked shyly after a moment of silence. 

"He cherishes that stupid squid you got him at the carnival nearly three years ago, he'll like the ring."

"It's a Kraken."

"And I could care less."

"Thanks, Jon."  
~

Five months had passed since Robb bought the ring and now Jon was standing at his brother’s reception. He had never seen Robb or Theon that happy. They truly were good with each other. 

"Jon!" Robb called from across the room as he marched his way over to Jon. His face was frozen in the brightest smile. 

"Congratulations!" Jon mock toasted with his drink. 

"Thanks..." Robb scratched the back of his head nervously. Dread filled Jon. 

"Oh gods."

"What?"

"Are you getting cold feet after the ceremony?"

Robb jumped. "No! I’m just..."

"He loves you. Please never make me say that again, but look over at him. He doesn't regret it. He won’t regret it. So don't think that he will. He's eyes don't ever leave you. Look. 

He is watching you right now."

Robb smiled and shook his head. “That’s not it. I guess I just wanted to say Thanks...one last time."

Jon’s face split into a grin. "I know."

"You’re the best brother I could ever have." Robb patted Jon on the back happily. 

"I know," Jon blushed and pushed Robb off. "Now go back to your husband. He is being harassed by Rickon again." Jon watched as Rickon insisted on having another dance with Theon and him grumpily agreeing. 

"Husband." Robb whispered with a tiny smile.

"Go." Jon nudged him.

"Fine, fine." Robb grinned widely, hugging Jon one more time. "Thanks Jon."


End file.
